


iTunes Challenge 2: I Wanted A Boy, or Should I Say, He Wanted Me

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 2: Norwegian Wood- The Beatles<br/>Maybe this quirky boy is just who Tommy needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 2: I Wanted A Boy, or Should I Say, He Wanted Me

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes Challenge where you write quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Tommy followed the strange man into his house. He felt he should’ve been more suspicious but he found he really wasn’t. He was drawn to the man’s broad smile and sparkling blue eyes, eyes that had slipped over to look at him more than a few times that night. The connection was definitely there and Tommy found that he was intrigued by the man’s whimsical ways.  
“Isn’t this place beautiful?” He spoke with a grin as he gestured around the empty room, “The perfect space for conversation wouldn’t you say? Now come on sit down!” He ordered with a smile. Tommy glanced around; there was a table in the corner, but other than that, nothing.  
“No! Down here,” He laughed and pulled Tommy to sit next to him in the plush carpet by the spicy smelling wood fire. Tommy laughed back as the man handed him a wine glass without question. He crossed his legs and looked expectantly at Tommy.  
“So…What would you like to talk about?”  
“Well, it would be nice to know your name,” The man’s grin shone impossibly brighter.  
“Adam. And you my pretty friend?”  
“Tommy,” He put out his hand. Adam ignored it and pulled him in for a long kiss instead.  
“Now that is a proper introduction,” He said before taking a long swig from his wine glass, “So, what do you do? Where’re you from? Tell me everything!” They continued on like this talking and laughing and Tommy even pulled out his guitar, until the early hours of the morning when Adam said it was time for bed.  
“What? Not just a little bit longer?” Tommy pulled at his arm as he tried to get up, now sufficiently drunk. Adam just laughed.  
“I’ve got work tomorrow! Unlike you, you lucky ass,” That was the last thing Tommy remembered before he woke up in the morning, his head pounding and discovered that he had somehow ended up asleep in the bathtub. Adam was nowhere to be found anywhere in the house, but when Tommy sat back down on the rug from the night before, he found a small note nestled in the carpet. It read “I’ll be back later sweetheart. Wait for me and keep that fire burning ;),”


End file.
